Online and mobile commerce has been increasing at a rapid pace from year to year, especially with the increasing adoption of mobile devices, such as, for example, smartphones and tablets. Using, for example, mobile phone or tablet applications, mobile web sites, or a combination thereof, shoppers are able to use online stores or shopping sites to search for, compare, examine, and purchase items using their mobile devices.
Using mobile devices to purchase goods permits a consumer to make purchase decisions at any time and any place, at his or her convenience. However, shopping online or with a mobile device also prevents a consumer from examining an article or physical object in person, not allowing the consumer to touch, feel, or try using the product, all of which can presently only be done in a store or similar physical setting where both the product and purchaser are present.
In addition, when practicing remote or tele-medicine, a doctor remains unable to feel a wound without being co-located with a patient.
Some of the restrictions of mobile and online commerce, or remote medicine have been addressed. For example, high-resolution, full-color displays on higher end devices, and increasingly on mid- and lower-level devices, make it possible to present very realistic images of an item or medical condition. Audio makes it possible to hear an object (for example, an engine or a musical instrument), or to hear a sales associate explaining an item. In addition, video makes it possible to see an item in action, or being used.
Haptic technology, or haptics, permits a user to receive tactile feedback to some degree through a device by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. However, with current technology, the mobile and online consumer, or remote doctor still remains unable to accurately feel or simulate the feeling of touching a wound, scar, or a desired product, such as an article of clothing, when making a purchase.